This disclosure directs itself to a wearable electronic simulated smoking device that provides convenient storage and use as an alternative to inhalation of the smoke from burning a composition containing a desired active ingredient. More in particular, the disclosure is directed to a wearable electronic simulated smoking device that includes a tubular body that is configured to at least partially encompass a portion of a user's body and thereby be easily transported by the user. Still further, the disclosure is directed to a wearable electronic simulated smoking device where the tubular body has at least a portion thereof which is reversibly bendable into, or out of, an arcuate contour. Further, the tubular body may include at least one portion having a fixed contour as well as at least one portion that is reversibly bendable. Further yet, this disclosure is directed to a wearable electronic simulated smoking device that includes a tubular body that is configured to receive replaceable, interchangeable vaporization cartridges. The interchangeable vaporization cartridges permit the wearable electronic simulated smoking device to be used with compositions that are in the form of dry herbaceous materials, waxes, and liquids, including oils.
Electronic simulated smoking devices, commonly known as e-cigarettes or e-cigs, came into being in the early 1960's. These simulated smoking devices have grown in acceptance and popularity because it is believed that they are less toxic to the user than the conventional method of inhaling a desired active ingredient through burning a source of that ingredient and inhaling the products of that combustion, including carcinogens. Without the toxic products of combustion being present, there is a greatly reduced concern about “secondhand smoke,” as well. They have also grown in popularity due to people's fascination with gadgetry.
Nevertheless, there has not been a new or fashionable way of transporting or storing these devices on one's person. They are often carried loose or in cases that are put in a user's pocket or handbag. Unlike a conventional cigarette, cigar or pipe that typically and most easily is ignited and burned until the substance carrying the active ingredient is substantially consumed, the e-cigarette can be used intermittently. The e-cigarette is inactive whenever no inhalations are being made through the device and can be stored on the user's person. Rather than burning the substance carrying the active ingredient, the e-cigarette vaporizes the material utilizing an indirect heating process, such as conduction or convection. In this manner even dry herbaceous materials can be used in an intermittent fashion. Because of the wide variety of types and forms of vaporizable materials, e-cigarette vaporizers likewise come in different forms. Thus, there is a need for a more convenient storage and transport mechanism for electronic simulated smoking devices and a need for those devices to be adaptable to for use with different types of vaporizers and vaporizable materials.